ultravillainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Van Argiano
Van Argiano is the tertiary antagonist of Blood+. He is voiced by Juinchi Sawabe in the Japanese version and by Crispin Freeman in the English version. Biography (Anime) In Okinawa He first appears in Okinawa, where two "mice" (his nickname for the lab-created chiropterans) were spotted. They use a special frequency to detect "mice". That frequency affects Riku, who is somehow also able to hear it. In Vietnam Van was in charge of the development of Delta 67, working under Solomon and with his assistant Archer. He and his subordinates distribute Cinq Fleches products to innocent children they smuggled to develop D-67 syndrome in them. Then they kidnap them to imprison those children as raw materials for Delta project. Kai and Riku happened to be in there at the same time they were conducting delta raw experiments. Riku catches Van's eyes for being able to hear the special frequency although he never consumed Cinq Fleches product. So, Van orders to kidnap him along with Mui. Later, Saya and Red Shield arrived at their raw experiment base, which was Karl's mansion and Van had to flee as well as Solomon in a chopper with Diva's container. Breaking Red Shield Van was in charge of the development of Delta 67, working under Solomon and with his assistant Archer. He and his subordinates distribute Cinq Fleches products to innocent children they smuggled to develop D-67 syndrome in them. Then they kidnap them to imprison those children as raw materials for Delta project. Kai and Riku happened to be in there at the same time they were conducting delta raw experiments. Riku catches Van's eyes for being able to hear the special frequency although he never consumed Cinq Fleches product. So, Van orders to kidnap him along with Mui. Later, Saya and Red Shield arrived at their raw experiment base, which was Karl's mansion and Van had to flee as well as Solomon in a chopper with Diva's container. Promotion Despite knowing their true nature and plans, Van sided with the chiropterans and aided them in their efforts to spread chiropterans around the world. After Solomon defected from the group, Amshel appoints Van as the head of the Cinq Flèches American branch. At The Metropolitan Opera & Kidnapping Mao However, he was betrayed at the Metropolitan Opera House and was not told of the plans to turn people there into chiropterans. Fortunately, Van escapes unharmed after using the opera house's emergency exit. After that, Van kidnaps Mao and kills Akihiro with Aston's SIG Pro SP2022 pistol, then takes Mao to the Brooklyn Bridge, which he will blow up along with Mao, but will spare her if she marries him, which she angrily refused. Kai goes off to save Mao, but Van challenges him to a French sword duel to the death before saving her. The Final Duel & Death After Van stabs Kai in the chest and cuts off his left forearm, Kai manages to slash Van's entire upper body, causing him to bleed to near death. When Van tried to stab Kai in the chest again, his sword gets stuck to the bridge which prompted Kai to cut his sword in half, leaving Van in shock. After Van tried to cut off Kai's right arm, he knocks Van's sword off his path. Kai stabs him in the chest, causing Van to drop his sword as it stabs itself onto the bridge's tower. Van's fatal injuries causes him to plummet hundreds of feet into the water bellow. Though Van survived the fall by swimming to the bridge's anchor, he opened one last sour ball, but he chokes on it, thus killing him. Biography (Manga) In the Blood+ manga, Van is shown to be less talkative and has a desire to kill chevaliers although he works with them. He accompanies Charles who is actually his experimental subject. He later tries to shoot Charles dead but Riku takes in the bullet. At the Metropolitan Opera House, he saves Solomon who has been shot by Amshel with a special bullet. Solomon reveals that he knows Van's true intention is to experiment on a chevalier. More surprisingly for Van, Solomon even offers himself as a candidate. Gallery 2503912 origvillainsonmovebloodvanargiano.jpg|"Just as I zhought, we are not zhe only ones on zhe move." 63925vanargianoevilgrin.jpg|Van's evil grin. 84b9abbbf6e92832044544c7920588fc--karl-bloodvanargianohandshakeno.jpg|Van forgetting that he can't shake hands with Karl due to the latter's missing arm. Blood 07 5vanhandingkarlcandyblood+fanonwiki.jpg|Van offering Karl a piece of candy. 42043vanarginocutsindancevillains.jpg|Van angrily interrupts Solomon and Saya's dance. 42047astonnobelprizetraitor.jpg|Van calling Aston from Iceland, making an offer that his Chiropteran research will win the Nobel Prize if he betrays Red Shield. 3e64408eunimatedvillainsargianovan.jpg|Van unintimidated by David's threat to stab him in the neck with Julia's pen. 6b van argiano evil stare villainswiki.jpg|Van's evil stare. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Love Stealers Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Military Villains Category:Provoker Category:Love Rivals Category:Siblings Category:In Love Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Bombers Category:Frauds Category:Pure Evil